


[PODFIC] bullets may singe

by Loolph



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, FBI AU, M/M, Mirror Universe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sound Effects, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: A remix ofFadeby the incrediblecanistakaharifor themirrorverse remix challenge. Kirk and McCoy are rival assassins.





	[PODFIC] bullets may singe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bullets may singe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/865136) by [spikeface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeface/pseuds/spikeface). 



This here is a dark, dark chocolate cookie of the McKirk's variety. There is a big issue to get the podfic permission from authors of this pairing and I've struck out so many times, that gracious spikeface's agreement saved my faith in this fandom singlehandedly. I've been struggling not to be enticed by this amazing story, but it'd sensually pulled me it by my bloodied entails. 

Please be advised, that not only the tropes in this text can be interpreted as disturbing (it is mirror verse, after all), but also my excessive use of too quiet or too loud sound effects (again, from [SoundBible.com](http://soundbible.com)). Be warned - your discretion is very strongly advised.  

Music: [Psycho Killer by Bruce Lash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxL37SEl2IA)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ew3bt3jt2hfompt/bullets_may_singe_by_spikeface.mp3).


End file.
